The Girl from Space
by SilverPowder
Summary: Teen Titan AU. Starfire, a girl from outerspace. Robin, a mysterious rebel always wearing shades. Beast Boy, an animal loving ladies man. Raven, your witchcraft obsessed antisocialist. This is a story of love, and heartbreak. Rated M for a reason ;)
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

I had to run. I had to. She was destroying everything.

"SISTER!" I yell as I stand on the edge of my inherited crumbling kingdom. "My sister turns to me, a foul grin upon her lips. "Blackfire! How could you do this..." Tears stream down my face as I look at was once my great kingdom. My sister standing amongst ash and flame.

"How could I do this?" she asks taking step after step towards me, "You took everything from me, I lost it all." She slowly moves closer to me step by step. Im paralyzed as my heart breaks. "So now, Im taking everything you love, everything that should have been mine!" A purple aura floats around my sister, taking on the embodiment of purple fire.

"Sister please no." I beg as she stands no farther that 5 feet away from me.

"Goodbye sister." Black fire smiles as she throws her hands down sending a wave of black energy my direction.

I jolt up into the air, flying as quickly as I can. I get out of the blast radius but dont slow my speed. I gaze down at the destruction that has become my planet. My precoius, precous, Tamaran, the only home I have known. My purply robe in nothing but tatters at this moment. Red rushing wounds scattered throiughout my body.

I fly to one of the ships in the unloading deck, most have been destroyed, my fellow Tamaranians crushed, and scattered underneith the debris. Tears still flow down my face as I start up the ship. How could this have happened? Why is she doing this? What could I have done better?

The ship begins to take off but a sudden jerk sends me slamming into the control consol. Black fire slowly creeps along the back of the ship, my sisters cackle echoing through the every bit of my being. I activate hyperdrive. Its normally not safe to use in gravatized area, itll probably rip me apart, but ive got nothing left to loose. Ive already lost it all.

"Youll never be free Starfire!" Black fires yells as she hovers around the shift her hands releasing dark energy. "Youll never be able to forget your failure!"

Tears stream down my face, "Goodbye, Sister."

I push the botton, the ship takes off at such a strong speed I impact the chair behind me. And after that.

Black.

 _Beep Beep Beep. Beep Beep Beep._

A noise wakes me up. I try to open my eyes and I find Im laying face down on the cold metal flooring of the ship. Red lights flash as multiple sensora give their warnings. I try moving but my body is sore and pained by any muscle movement. I end up getting myself up, half crawling to the control center, my head splitting in half. I stand up and look out the large window in front of me. A beautiful blue and green planet, spotted with clouds of white.

I feel the ship rumble and make a deathly noise. Warning: Magnetic pull too strong. chance of surviving crash %3.

Im too shaken to know what to do, my sisters powers having wounded me far more than I though they did.

I strap myself into the pilots chair and close my eyes. If I die. I die. I have nothing left to lose.

 _'Entering planets atmosphere'_

And with that, I go back to black.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Six months later**_

"Hey!" I awake to a pounding on my door, causing me to shoot out of bed and into an upright position. "Youve got to be out by 11 unless youre gonna pay for another night" The male voice yells from the hallway.

"Ill be out!" I yell back as I run my finger through my fire red hair. I hear foot steps go down the hallway letting me easy my muscles. I arise and remove my clothing heading towards the shower. I turn on the water, letting it get warm before stepping in. Yellow stains the tub from an unsanitary environment. Ive lived in this hotel room for the last 5 months.

When my ship crashed here on Earth, I didnt awake until 2 days after the crash. Beings like those of my people surrounded the ship and were running expirements. These beings were those that inhabited earth, using the term Humans to describe their existance. The memories are still blurry but I escaped the ship just as they finally opened it. I flew as far as I could until a couldnt anymore. I ended up reaching a city, next to a vast body of water.

Los Angeles. I slept on the beach until I felt the warmth upon my skin. I opened my eyes, feeling more refreshed than ever. A large sun peered over me, ultraviolet rays charging my very being. The people on this planet spoke a strange language that was slightly difficult to learn but eventually I got the hang of it.

In the beginning people looked at me strangely. My clothing and the way I would speak, not completely knowing the language. I wandered the streets for days, no food, only using the sun to replenish my basic functions. Eventually I made my way to a place called China Town, there an old man decided to help me, his name was Shi-Shi. Him and his wife housed me and cleaned me up, taught me the ways of currency and how it is used to survive. Ive realised most things here are similar to Tamaran. They simply have different names.

I also learned that beings dont fly on this planet, unless assisted by a machine or mechanical device.

I finish showering and get out to dry off, using part of the towel to wipe off the sediment crusted mirror. I look at myself. My red hair, green eyes, reminding me of my mother and father. My heart aches but I push it back, moving to my pile of clothes to pick out todays outfit. I choose a purple thigh length skirt along with a black tanktop.

I look at the clock, 10:30, I need to be packed. I use my powers to help me pack, putting saveable things in the suitcase Shi-Shi lent me. Throwing away everything else that wasnt important.

Shi-Shi is on his way to get me, he signed me up for a thing called university. It is a school that teaches you basic functions and more intellectual subjects depending on your intellegence. Apparently in human time I am around 19 years old, around that age you go to school to learn greater life skills. I have a feeling that University will be similar to the battle camps my father would send me to for training, only humans are a very submissive species unless threatened, so physical battles most likely wont be a large part of the curriculum.

I pack up the last of my things and slip on my Planet Express converse. They were the first thing I bought when Shi-Shi and his wife started employing me, and giving me money too help me survive. I exit my room and head down the rank smelling hallway to the check out desk. I give my room key to the large man at the front desk and head outside. Shi-Shi, is there waiting, he opens his door to get out and help me load my suitcase but I beat him to it. I feel bad when he does nice things for me, he is old and doesnt have that much longer to go. He should take it easy.

He asks in his native tongue if I am ready to go. I reply, already having learned the language from watching them speak to me. Ive learned a lot from what little time ive spent on this planet. Ive watched how speak to each other and how they interact depending on how certain parties view each other.

"Are you excited?" Shi-Shi asks me as we cruise down the vehicle crouded highway. "Yes I am quite excited." I say with complete honesty. Truly I am thrilled to learn more about human civilization and their overcomings. Shi-Shi smiles, his pointed eyes crinkling, his balding white hair moving in the wind. "Its quite hot today." He says as he fans himself with his left hand. "it is indeed." I reply, not that I can feel the tempatures on Earth. I simply must play the part of a regular human.

We drive for a while before pulling up to a gigantic gothic building. The architecture is amazing. Shi-Shi parks in a long line of cars, hovering in front of a large stone courtyard. I get out of the car and get my bag out of the backseat. I look around at the tall building peering over me. Its truly beautiful with its smooth flagstone and sandstone archways.

Shi-Shi creeps over to me slowly, leaning on his oak wood cane to help him stay upright. I turn around and look at him. His darkened tan face crinkles as he smiles at me with pure joy.

"Are you ready Starfire?" He asks, his old frail body shaking from simply functioning. "I am in did sir." I say smiling the largest I can. Smiling has been hard for me. But I can lie for him, hes just too kind not to.

"Please," he says taking my hand in his, his bones frail and shivering. "Enjoy yourself to the fullest, and have the best time you can. You are not young forever."

"Thank you very much Shi-Shi sir." I say giving him a small bow. He opens his arms and I go in for a deep hug. I have to bend over slightly for age has shrunk him in human ways I do not understand. He holds me deep and sincerely. He told me he lost his daughter years ago. I think I might have been a reminder for him, that there is always hope.

Always hope. A reminder I wish someone would give to me.

"Be careful child." He says to me as he releases me. I turn around and start making my way, pulling my suitcase behind me. It clicks on the cobblestone ground as I make my way inside the building. People flood everywhere. Talking, moving, laughing, doing everything.

I stand in awe for a moment, taking in all of the actions around me. People reading, communicating, using small technological devices accesing the "world wide web" which I found out was not a physical web spread out across the entire world. I pull out the piece of paper in my back pack that would lead me my destination. Classes dont start until tomorrow. Meaning I have time to head to my quarters and unpack.

"Saiyan Hall, #133. Saiyan Hall, #133." I saw as I look down at the paper, trying to avoid all the bodies coming towards me. Suddenly Im hit by a sturdy but soft force, causing me to loose my balance and fall backwards. I use my ability to levitate slightly, breaking my fall so Im not actually hurt. After all I have to act Human.

"What the fuck is this?" I hear a voice above me. I look up. A girl with long sun colored hair stands above me. She wears a bright pink fluffy fur jacket with a black crop top, a large yellow T in the center of it.

"Im terribly sorry." I say as I help myself up and regrab my bag, the floods of people seeming to avoid the blonde girl in front of me.

"You should be you clumsy bitch. This is Gucci." She says petting her large jacket. Her nails long and tipped with gems, seeming highly unessecary.

"Come on Tera be nice." I hear a voice from behind her. A guy steps out from behind her. Adrenaline and joy fills my system and I see his apperance. Green. Very green.

"Shut up BB." She says looking at her cellular device. He sighs, his green eyes flickering to me. "Im sorry for Tera." He says, his green skin magnifying the titanium while smile he flashes me. But Im too excited.

"It is absolutely alright!" I say dropping my bag. I grasp his hands in mine and give them a tight squeeze. "Im just happy to have another out of world being here!" I say excitement flowing out of me. Both Tera and the green skinned boy look at me with shock on their faces, Tera, with slight disgust. They stare at me for a solid second, my smile still large as physically possibly. The green skinned boy smiles at me, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but Im not an alien, im just a little strange." He says, his hands still clasped in mine.

My world. Is Destroyed. Im frozen as I stand there in the crounds of people. Embarassment fills me as Im sure my face now matches my bright red hair.

Suddenly Tera snaps out of the daze and bursts between us. "Back the fuck up ginger." She says terratorily stepping inbetween me and the Green boy.

I stand there, positive I look absolutely stupid.

"If you ever pull shit like that again. Ill fuck you up." She says grabbing the green boys hands as she pulls him around me. He tugs back slightly. "The names Beast boy," He says smiling. "Call me BB." Tera tugs him off muttering undescrieable things. "Good luck!" He yells back to me as I stay motionless in the croud. My brain no longer working. He turns and dissapears.

I dont even know what to do.

I grab my bag that has been slightly away from me because of all the people kicking into it as they have walked.

I quickly start dashing through the halls. Moving as quickly from the embarassment as possible. I feel like all eyes are on me. I step through a doorway to a cobblestone path surrounded with grass. Other students sit on the grass. Some playing, talking, laughing, moving, doing everything. I reach for the paper that says schedule, dorm and room number, but its not there. I search my pockets and find nothing.

"Oh no." I say aloud. I memorized my room but not my schedule for tomorrows classes. Im still shocked from the whole interaction with Tera and BB I cant even think of going back. I walk over to a group of kids on the grass and ask where Saiyan Hall is. She gives me direction and I head off. I walk in the sun. Feeling the energy coursing through me. I come across my destination, a large brick building. I walk in the front doors and start heading up the floors. I pass rooms with multiple noises. Some doors open with multiple people in them, drinking foul smelling liquids from cans. I hit the top floor and walk down the hallway. The floor is significantly more quiet but noise still litters though the area. I come across room #133. I take a deep breath before walking in and meeting my new dorm mate.

I reach for the handle of the dark wood door and twist, opening into a situation I wish I didnt.

Pink fur covers a wall on the left side of the room, mostly pink acccessories and knicknacks are spread out on dressers and makeup litters most of the floor. And on the yellow and brown dressed bed. Tera lays, topless, with a topless Beast Boy on top of her.

"AAhhh!" I yelp as I see them foreplay before they make love. Beast Boy and Tera stop what theyre doing and look at me before Beast Boy flies off of her. He slips a shirt on as Tera stands up, her hands over her breasts and her eyes, filled with RAGE.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU BITCH?" Tera Yells at me. I wonder why she keeps calling me a bitch. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She says her breasts still covered. Beast Boy walks up to her with a shirt for her but she ignores him, her never taking her eyes off of me.

"I- uh- I- This is- Im your new dorm mate." I say not entirely knowing where to look. A very uncomfortable silence hovers while Tera processes what I say. Beast Boy however, cracks a slight smile. I think he finds this whole situation funny.

"OH HELL NO!" Terra yells as she grabs the shirt out of Beast Boys hands and slides it over her head. She grabs his hand and rips him out of the room while he tries doing his pants. They leave the room and slam the door behind them.

I stand in the room by myself letting the silence, kick in.

* * *

 _ **Hey! So i havnt really written a fanfiction in a while. I have a lot of works in progress but I saw certain fanart that inspired this fanfiction and I just started going with it.**_

 _ **One thing is that my writing program doesnt have auto correct and so Im sorry. I also dont have internet at my home so it might be a moment before I post the next chapter. But ive already started writing it. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Leave a review and give it a fav!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So it took me a while to get this chapter out but its finally done. And I got this idea from another fanfiction I read, but if I get 5 or more reviews on this chapter I will release the next one ASAP. Anyway! Have fun reading and please review!**

 **Chapter 2: A Friend!**

I awake to the sounds of hustling and bustling of people outside my dorm. I pull the grey, dust smelling cover off of me and sit up. Light creeps in from behind pink curtains as I look over at Teras side of the bed, everything exactly as it was when she stormed out yesterday. Im assuming she spent the night elsewhere for I am still alive and well.

Last night, my dorm mate, tried to get me removed from the room. A faculty member came by and told me that she was unhappy with the pairing and requested that I be moved, but due to overcrowding she was 'stuck' with me, as she put it, and to "play nice".

I start getting dressed as voices grow and fade outside the door. I understand the language for the most part. One of my abilities is I can learn anything language through the contact of the lips, but beings from earth are different, and the outcome of making such an intimate act to a stranger could result in a dangerous outcome. Human interaction is far different from what I thought I knew. Their personalities are all different, and they feel a far larger range of emotions than what I am used to. So lip reading is the closest I can get to understanding their language.

I personally think that humans think of me as an odd entity. Whenever I approach them they always show their distaste with how I speak or act.

I open the curtains and slide on jean shorts accompanied with a green tank top, matching my emerald eyes. I plan on going to the student help desk in the center of campus so I can ask for a copy of my schedule, since I have had no luck locating my old one. I put my hair in a side braid and slip on my converse, grabbing my bag in one fellow swoop. I open the door and head out into the hallway. Most people have cleared out aside from small groups cluttered near the hallway. I close the door behind me, hearing a crunching noise beneith my feet. I look down to see my class schedule, littered with the light grey footprints of the multiple people that had trampled over it. I pick it up and look around, trying to possibly spot the person that dropped it off. Knowing my search is pointless, I look at my first class.

 **KONOHA - ROOM 36A: ART**

I Make my way down the flights of staires and make my way out of the building, avoiding the stares the males species gives to me as I pass their packs of testosterone.

I step out into the warm morning air. The sun warms me as I hear the melody of of the birds sing their goodmorning chatter. People voice quiet thoughts to their close others as I walk down paths and around cobblestone corners, a warm late summer breeze crawls over my tan Tamaranian skin. The thought of home hurts my heart.

Images of my sister pass through my mind in flashes as I walk in and out of the light creeping out from behind the dancing leaves. Sorrow fills me. I try not to think of the fact that I have lost everything, my family, my home, even my sister, I have nothing. I pout as I walk around a sun blinding corner, looking up in time to just avoid a collision, my shoulder sill grazing the letterman jacket of the guy I almost slammed into. "Oh I am terribly sorry." I say showing my respect before turning and continuing my way down the sun lit sidewalk. Unaware of the onyx eyes, curiously watching my every move, a slight smile on their owners face.

I walk into the medium sized art studio. Different students have already chosen their seats and marked their territory, pushing me to the back corner of the room. I settle down and start taking out the art instruments I bought before coming class. As I settle down I look to the girl to my left. Short raven black hairc cups her porceline white face, her features soft and mysterious. Her jet black eyes are hidden under a grey smokey eye, a red diamond gem in the center of her forehead, directly on her Anja chakra. I researched that it was a part of a religion that involved opening the third eye of its wearer. Her outfit consisted of blacks and violets.

"Hello," I say with a smile, "My name is Starfire, want to be friends?" The girl looks at me, she was absolutely stunning, but something about her reminded me of my sister. The energy she gave off was too similar.

"Dont talk to me." The girl says before going back to her doodles. Her hair droops into her face as she works on a sketch of a crow, the lines messy and scattered, but aligned and complete.

"Wow that is beautiful." I say as I lean over to get a better look, she girl moves farther away the closer I get, her body bending as if touching me would destroy her.

I look away from her drawing to smile at her, "What your name?" I ask getting no reply. I frown, going back to my supplies.

I fiddle with my braid as the teacher walks into the room. He walks in and sets his bag down on the desk in the center of the room, directly in front me.

"Hello class my name is . I will be your teacher for the semester. We will begin with still life and end the semester with the human form." Students mumble as he pulls out a sketchpad, everyone else, including myself, doing the same.

The class went by relatively quick, most of the students talking with eachother, laughing about simple things.

"Last thing, you all will be paired up in groups of two for the overall time of the semester." He starts listing names off, putting them in pairs. People sigh and exclaim glee as their names are listed off with other people. "Finally, Raven youre paired with Starfire." Snickering fills the room as eyes dart to us. I look to the girl next to me, her figure small as she sighs.

I smile. "So your name is Raven?" Again, no reply.

It's about noon as we start packing up our things. I look to my table mate, her things almost completely put away.

"Hello friend, would you like to enjoy a mid day meal with me?" I ask her. She looks up at me, her face void of emotion.

"No." She says slinging her bookbag over shoulder. She starts walking out of the studio and I rush to get the last of my things put away before shes completely gone from my vision.

I dash out of the studio and find her slinking down the cold echoy hallway. I walk up next to her. "What are you planning on doing this fine day?" I ask looking down at her. She is quite shorter than me, the top of her head at about my chin. Her slick hair is hidden as she raises a black hood over herself.

Again she says nothing. We walk together through the building as we near the exit. "Why did you choose this art class?" I ask. To my surprise she abruptly turns around, her bright violet eyes making contact with my emerald. I pause and look at her.

"Why are you speaking to me?' She asks in a monotone voice. I smile, "Because! I want you to be my friend!"

She raises an eyebrow keeping an overall stotic expression on her face. She sighs defetedly.

"Fine. Follow me." She says turning around. I squeal and I giddely follow her into the sunlight. Once we are outside I see how pale she is. She is white as white its self, her hair, not black like I thought it was, but a deep dark violet. She is quite beautiful.

She leads me throught archways off campus and down deep alleys before we reach a small corner coffee shop. We go in, having not said a word to eachother the entire walk. The coffee shop was a small as it looked on the inside as it on the outside. About 5 tables with chairs varying from 1-4 floated around the room, the wooden floor scratched from how many times they were moved. She walks into the shop and heads to what I assume her usual spot, a cute little table for two on a sort of risen part of the floor. We step up and into her little paradise. Plants filled the windows, only letting you see out if you were standing. Beautiful plants of red and green, orange and purple, all vibrant and glowing, making the shop smell sweet; aside from the coffee in the air.

The barista smiles as she looks at him, giving her a slight nod of acklowledgement before giving his attention back to the current customers drink.

She walks up and taked her book bag off, setting it on the floor next to her table. "Ill be back." She says before heading off in the direction of the bathroom. I take the seat opposite of her bookbag, setting my things down and getting situated. I barely look past the foliage to the people walking past on the street.

The shallow sound of light jazz music trickles through the coffee shop. Occasionally interupted by the sound of the steamer screeching its way through the sound waves. I think back to my home. Over the last months ive been here ive grown past the thoughts of my sister and how she leeches into my mind. But ever since ive been in these buildings, in this school. She cant leave my mind, as if she is here, on earth with me. Her presence around me, constentaly.

A shiver crawls up my spine as chills slither down my arms. Maybe I should have let BlackFire kill me on my planet, after all i was the one that -

"Hi there Starfire." A voice breaking me out of my thoughts. I look up to see a green face, a bright white smile beaming down at me. "How are ya?" he asks, I smile at him. "Hello Beast Boy!"

He sits down across from me, in Ravens spot. "What are you up to Starfire?" He asks his eyes half lidded, a sleepy expression on his face.

"Oh Im simply here with my first friend for our mid day meal." I say showing him a smile that cant even express my happiness. "So youre saying Im not your friend?" He says looking like a pouty puppy.

"Oh no!", I say instantly feeling rude for wording things as I did, "I simply didn't know you considered me a friend, we have never really spoken let a lone have I told you my name..."

He smiles at me. Im not going to lie, Beast Boy is very attractive according to Earths standards. His green skin more appealing to me, for it gives him an other world feeling, I hope one day I can ask him why its like that.

"Ive heard about you quite a bit from Tera." He says swirling circles with his finger on the table. "She told me quite a bit about once you became her roomate, she was not happy about that." Again, he smiles.

"Im not sure why she dislikes me." I say looking down at the table.

"Its okay, hopefully she'll warm up to you." HIs smile never goes away. I wonder if hes always happy, that doesn't seem very realistic. "Also...about yesterday...when you came into the dorm." I blush and look down at my hands resting in my lap.

"It's okay," I say strangely embarrassed. "I should have knocked, but of course i didnt really know how the dorming system worked and I didnt know anyone would be there. I'm sorry for intruding on your love making."

It was Beast Boys turn to be embarrassed. His face turns red as his hands cover his face. "L-L-l-l-Love making?" He says before breaking out into laughter. "Who calls it love making these days?" He says in between gasps of breath.

"Isnt that what it called when you partake in an act like that?" I ask, my curiosity with the human species growing.

He rests his chin on his hand before looking out the window next to us, "Its not love making if there isn't any love involved." He says quietly. I raise my eyebrows. "Are you with her for political purposes?" I ask him, "Haha yeah something like that," he replies but before he can continue Raven walks back to the table.

I look up at her with a smile. "Hello Raven! This is my other friend Beast Boy! He was keeping me company while you were in the restroom."

Raven looks to Beast boy, he smiles. "We've actually met before." he says smiling up to Raven. Suddenly the energy between the two change, Beast Boys eyes gloss over as Raven looks towards the floor. "You're in my seat." She says in her monotone voice.

Beast Boy looks at her void of emotion. The energy between the two change and instantly snaps. Beast boy looks to me, a smile back on his face, "Well I think thats my que to go." He says standing. "And Starfire I told you, call me BB." I smile and nod at him, he walks to the side of Raven stopping for a second. He tilts his head in her direction. "See you around Raven." He says so quiet a normal human wouldnt be able to hear it. She says nothing, keeping her view on the ground. He keeps his back to us as he saises his hand in the air and waves. "See you guys around he says." Before exiting the shop. Raven sits back down and I look to her.

I try to make small talk with her before the barista walks up, asking me for my order and what I would like to drink. He only asks me, meaning Raven must come here so often he has her order memorized. I order a Blueberry Parfait and a glass of water. I love sweets but father would only let me eat them when I won in battle, as a prize for my hard work. The Barista leaves and I look back to Raven. She is quiet and looking at me with an unreadable look.

"So," I say trying to make conversation. "How do you and BB know eachother?" I ask.

"We knew eachother in Highschool," She says, her voice still monotone but a small hint of something is hidden deep, a small hint of , sadness. "Friends of friends." She says before the barista walks over with our orders. He hands me my parfait and water, placing Ravens dish in front of her. A small pile of waffled decorated with strawberries and whip cream sit in front of her, golden syrup trickles over it, a small cup of what smells like lavendar herbal tea sits next to her food. It positively glowing compared to Ravens gloomy energy.

I take a bite of my parfait. "Oh my god this is delicious!"

Raven smiles at my comment. Or well, she at least expresses what I read as her version of a smile. We eat in silence and finish up our lunch, picking up our bags to head back to school for our afternoon classes. We leave money on the table for the barista and make our way out. We start moving in the direction of the school. Neither of us saying anything. I felt like I didnt need to. I already learned so much about her. She likes that cafe, herbal tea, and waffles. She can make beautiful drawings and clearly worships beings above this physical plane. Her energy and appearance giving her away. She dresses similarly to the monks on Tamaran, except, you know, she doesnt shave her head.

The entire walk back to school, I feel eyes on me. A presance of mixed feelings, moving from rage to love, to sadness and guilt. I subtly look around but notice no one out of the ordinary. The sun is at its peak and my powers are fully charged, but alas I cant fly to school. Even though the desire to use my powers grow stronger every hour.

We reach the cobblestone courtyard where I stop and look at Raven. "Thank you for enjoying a mid day meal with me." I say with a smile. She looks to me.

"Why do you talk like that?" She asks.

"Like what?" I reply not knowing what exactly she means.

She stares at me for a moment, "You're too formal, just call it lunch, and dont be so uptight. After all," She says sliding her hood farther down, looking away from me. "were friends right?" She says so monotone it kills me. But joy fills me to my seams.

I smile larger than possible, "OH MY, REALLY?!" I exclaim loudly and wrap my arms around her, instantly she starts fighting me but my Tamaranian grip is strong on her.

"Ive finally got a friend!" I yell making the other students passing by us look and stare, some even snickering.

"Let go!" She yells displaying more emotion then ive seen from her all day.

I release her and she readjusts herself, her face slightly pink and flushed. "Anyway bye." She says turning around.

"Goodbye Raven!" I shout watching her walk off.

Little did I know that was going to be the start of one of my best and strongest friendships.

* * *

 **'**

 **'**

 **So I released this chapter and I know its slightly wonky but im building it up for later events. Soon everything will be flowing freely!**

 **Also if any of you have questions about Cyborg I decided to not write him into this fanfic. It has nothing to do with** **racism** **I simply never really had a connection with his character and cant find a good way to write a cyborg into a college AU. Thats why I took him out of the summary. Anyway please review and the next chapter will be out soon!**

 **Thank you,**

 **Silver**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Party**

Three days have passed since I became friends with Raven. And life has been amazing! I am excelling in most of my classes, since understanding human history and its chemistry is similar to most beings in the universe. Raven and I have lunch everyday, our conversations slowly growing from the bare minimum.

I reach over and turn off my alarms for the next morning. After my first week of classes its finally the weekend.

I lay back on my bed and open my Psychology text book for class and start on the lesson scheduled for next week. Recently the thoughts of home have been slithering their way into my mind. The looks and and sounds of the trees and the way father would allow me to spar with him every morning, making sure my hand to hand combat was sharp and percise. And mother, the way she would braid my hair every year for the annual equanox festival on Tamaran. Many people said I took after my father. Inherating his solar flare red hair and iridesant green eyes. His size was massive compared to my mother, him towering a solid 3 feet above her. And Mother, my beautiful sweet mother. I always wanted to look more like her, her dark blue almost black hair with matching eyes. But, Blackfire ended up taking after her, thats something I was always jealous of was how Black fire took after our beautiful mother and I took after our monsterous father.

A lump forms in the back of my throat, I feel tears creep their way out from behind my eyes. I lay my text book down on my face, smelling the paper and laminant, trying to focus on something other than my past. Ive failed them, my planet burned all because of my stupid mistake, all because I trusted someone I thought I had no reason to fear. They told me to be strong with their last dying breaths. They told me to power on and live for them, but...its so hard. "Mom, dad," I say and the tears start flowing,"Im sorry. Im so so sorry." I cry into the book, letting my cries become small wails.

Suddenly the bedroom door opens, I throw the book off of me and wipe my tears, sitting up and smiling. "Hello Tera!"

She walks in and looks at me. "Ugh the freak is crying." She says as she turns towards her dresser, rummaging through the drawers. Beast Boy stands in the doorway in a V-neck black shirt and loose worn out jeans, he leans his elbow against the doorway and nods to me with a smile. I nod back, we can no longer talk to eachother in front of Tera, when we speak it makes her very aggitated. Beast Boy walks in and closes the door behind him as Tera starts removing her clothes and replacing them with a black minidress, her signature yellow T splastered on her chest.

"Is that what youre going to wear?" She asks looking at BB. "Yeah there is nothing wrong with what Im wearing." He says looking down at himself. Tera rolls her eyes and scoffs. "Okay whatever."

"Where are you going this even-" I cut myself off, Raven said for me to speak less formal. "What are you guys doing tonight?"

"Not that its any of your buisness," Tera says as she curls her hair at her vanity cluttered with makeup. "But were going to the annual Spring Destruction party." She says focusing on her appearance. She applies layer after layer of mascara on her eyelashes as I ponder what she just said.

"Spring Destruction?" I say looking at Tera as she glosses her lips in a light pink.

"Its a huge party thrown at the #1 frat house every year the first weekend that School starts." BB says looking towards me. Tera glares at him in her mirror. "Spring Destruction is thrown to have almost every student destroy their brain cells with heavy amounts of drugs and Alcohol before classes really get serious." He smiles, "You should come." Tera stands up and swirls around towards him.

"What the fuck BB? You want that weird ginger to come?" She says anger heavy in her voice, BB instantly backs down.

"I think it would be good for her to get to know people and make some friend is all." He says reaching out and wrapping his arms around Teras waist. She frowns but returns the action by slithering her arms around his neck and kissing him. After a second they stop and Tera looks at me. "You better not show up." She says pointing a finger in my face. I nod.

With a huff she turns around and walks out, BB follows, the door closing gently behind him.

I dont know exactly what happened, but before I knew it i was digging in Teras closet, rage flowing through my veins. I rip through her closet, looking for something humans would wear at a college party. I dont know whats happening. 'You better not show up' her words echo through my mind. I am tired of being pushed around by her, I am a princess, a QUEEN, I refuse to be treated like this. No one can tell me what I can and cant do. I am better, I deserve better, and I will get it. After digging through her clothes I find something.

I slip the dress on over my figure, the bottom of the dress setteling just below my groin area. I change my underwear to this pink lacey thing a woman at the store recommended to me when Shi-Shi gave me money to go shopping for myself. I sit down at Teras vanity, looking at all the makeup scattered everywhere. I ragefully put a light purple eyeshadow on my eyelids, adding sparkles to make it more visable on my dark tan skin. My anger has not stopped nor has it slowed down. I add mascara and a dark purple lipstick. I grab a hair tie and tie my long red hair into a ponytail high up on my head, using bobby pins to strap down my bangs.

I stand up and go over to my night stand, opening the top drawer and removing the large circular emerald earrings I was wearing when I crashed on earth, they were a gift from my mother. Suddenly my rage is put on the back burner, reduced to a small simmer. Again sadness fills me. I weakly walk over and sit back down at the vanity. I look at myself, my emotions out of control.

I look beautiful, grateful to my mother for teaching me the skills of increasing my womanly appearance. The purple satin dress hugs my curves, it dipping low in my chest region, showing off my fairly large breasts. "Thank you for making me as beautiful as I am, Mother, Father." I say giving them my respects.

I stand up and walk over to Teras closet yet again. I find a pair of thigh high black leather boots and slip them completing my look. The rage is back, and Im ready.

I turn off the dorm light and walk over to the window, sliding it open. I pop my head out and look down. Day has long passed and it is beginning to get close to midnight, pushing most of the students inside. Perfect.

I close my eyes and breath, it has been too long. I feel my body become light, lighter than air itself. I quickly float out the window, turning around and closing it behind me, my body still levitating three stories above the ground. After the window is secured shut I turn, exicitement filling me. Its been months since ive flown, and its itching my everybeing. I take a breath and take off, moving faster than light itself. A green tail follows behind me but im confident im just a blur no one can pin point.

I started flying to find the party but once I was out there again, nothing else mattered. I fly up high, feeling the ozone change around my body. I look down, thousands of lights glitter around, looking like stars out in the deepest caverns of space. The wind caresses my skin, tickeling and teasing me. Its touch as fleeting as a memory.

Hell Yes.

I fly down speeding so fast I feel my hair become trashed, but I dont care. All I care about it the freedom I feel right now. The freedom ive missed. The freedom i have neglected.

I quickly stop above the city, remembering why I left the dorm to begin with. I focus in, hearing the sound of music pumping in the distance. I grin. I hope I see Tera.

Its not even five minutes before I land behind a tree, the fraternity pulsing just around the corner. I redo my high pony, making sure my bangs are strapped down and slicking down stray hairs. I secure my boots and head off.

I walk down the lawn of the frat house. People are scattered across the lawn bunched up in loud groups. Boys in saggy jeans and girls in their undergarments. I walk up the white marble steps of the front of the house, watching as eyes follow my figure. I walk into the building feeling the bass vibrate my sternum.

I look around, seeing the energy of the people scattered and loose. As I step I feel my shoes stick to the fluid covered ground. Now that Im here, I dont know what to do. I look around, looking for anyone, BB or Raven, not that she would be in such a place. I look for at least one familiar face as I feel eyes glued to my figure. While Im preoccupied in looking for anyone that slightly resembles my friends, I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Hello there," I hear a voice say as I turn my head. My emerald green eyes look at the specimen grinning at me. HIs skin is a lighter shade than mine, with light brown shaggy hair accompaning his deep brown eyes and bleach white smile.

"Hello," I say keeping my reply short. Men on earth are similar to those all throughout the universe. I have been exposed to them since I reached puberty, my mother and father believing it wouldnt hurt for me to find a political mate. They were all the same, with their smooth words and stares that lingered too long. I may be new to earth but Im still aware of my appearance plus my pheramone count, and the way it affects the male species.

"The name is Jordan." The male says reaching out his hand as she switches his red solo cup to the left.

"Star." I reply with a smile, telling him a shortened version of my name. Raven told me my name was strange for an earth being and that a more simplistic version might be easier for their 3rd dimensional brain to process. Of course, she used different words.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Star." He says with a smile as my eyes leave his to scan for a familiar face. I smile and turn away.

"Is there someone youre looking for?" Jordan asks popping his head to the side in a curious manner.

"Not really," I lie. I dont know why I lied I just did. "Just looking around."

"For your boyfriend?" He asks his voice levels changing, a normal person wouldnt be able to hear it, but I did.

"No," I say with a smile, "I dont have one of those." He smiles.

"Im assuming you're a freshman." Jordan says with a sigh before bringing his cup up to his mouth. "I can tell that youve never been here before and everyone comes here eventually." He says his posture becoming more relaxed.

"That obvious?" I ask, looking at him. For some reason, when I look at him, I feel no carnal desire, no objectified glances. Just someone who finds me beautiful. Feeling his energy makes me relax my shoulders, causing a casual air to surround us. I also feel my pheramone levels rise.

"Only to me." He says with a childish grin. I giggle.

"I know we just met and I dont want you to think Im trying to fuck you," Jordan says running his fingers through his shaggy brown hair, "But do you want me to show you around? We'll leave the doors cracked and will stay a respected 3 feet apart." Before I can answer a group of guys walk from behind me, their laughs loud and obnoxious, all of them wearing letterman jackets. They walk around us as they slap Jordans back shouting things like 'Good Job' and 'You kicked ass'. Jordan sheepishly smiles as they finish their barage and make their way to the front lawn, girls squealing with high pitched voices as they flood the boys.

"What was that about?" I ask raising an eyebrow. I hear a girl throw up in the background and she laughs. "Im on the Varsity football team here. I just got an invitation to play in the big leagues." I nod only knowing half of what he is speaking about. I know the basics of football and how it is very important to this planet.

I look at his physique, his arms are muscular, but not over done. He is tall I would say about 6'1". Waist slim but still girthy. Not to mention his beautiful face. He would be a wonderful breeding partner.

He finishes his drink and looks to me. "So can I show you around?" He asks again slightly crossing his arms. I smile."Id love that."

His eyes light up. "Would you like a drink first?" He asks holding up his empty cup. "Thatd be great." I say, already giddy on the fact that im making another friend. A beautiful one at that, me completely forgetting the reason I came here at all.

-2 hours later-

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH" The room cheers for me as I m ake the small plastic ball enter the red solo cup. Jordan wraps his arms around my waist lifting me off the ground. Yelling cries of victory.

"Fuck." A guy says as he stands on the other side of the ping pong table, downing his shot quickly, a terrible sounding burp arises from his esophagus.

Victory cries rise throughout the room as I wrap my arms around Jordans neck, his muscles rippling under my waist.

Pheramone Level:

He sets me down and cups my face. "I knew having you on my team was a good idea!" He yells, liquor strong on his breath.

Pheramone level:

I take a victory shot, the liquid going down like water. Earth alcohol is nothing compared to the liquids my father would make.

I feel the liquor in my system but only enough to make me bubbly. The effects slightly disapointing me especially after everything I drank.

"Wanna go another round?" I ask the guy on the other side of the table, his girlfriend rubbing his back as his head is in his hands. He looks up to me and his hand clasps over his mouth, making him run to the closest bathroom. I laugh. Humans are such weaklings.

"You have the prettiest laugh." Jordan says as he looks at me, his eyes glossy and seductive.

Pheramon level:

We move the the couches that have yet to be puked on and sit, Jordans friends telling stories of their freshman year.

Jordan showed me around the entire house, keeping his gentlemanly standards. It wasnt until his intoxication levels reached that he began initiating physical contact. And I loved it.

"Freshman year was great," Chris says, wrapping his arm around his lover. "Thats when I met this one." He says motioning to Marilyn, the beautiful asian woman on his arm. Chris and Jordan have been friends since highschool, apparently they had gotten into a lot of trouble toghether.

"Thats cute." I say taking another shot, feeling Jordans arm around my shoulder.

Pheramone level:

"Damn you can really hold your liquor." Jordan says, his eyes slightly droopy.

"My father made his own alcohol, this is nothing compared to what he crafted." I say feeling the group listen to me over the music and clatter of people filling the room.

"I havnt heard you talk about your family," Marilyn says sipping on her cheap rose. "Where are you from?"

"Actually shes right." Jordan says lifting an eyebrow, an adorable look of curiosity across his features. "Besides your name I barely know anything about you." He says.

I hesitate before answering, making sure I get my story straight. "Im from a place far from here. I only moved here less than a year ago." I say taking another shot. I can feel the bubbly turning into fuzzy lines.

"Far away as in over seas?" Chris asks. "Yes," I reply. "France actually." I remember the first person I having kissed when I landed on earth having been French. It was only later that I realised that English was the dominant language in this counrty. Causing a very confused woman to kick me out of her clothing store after our brief encounter. But I still have the entire French language saved away for that day when I need it.

"Oh my god France?! As in Paris?" Marilyn asks moving towards me, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Yeah I decided to move here for college." I look to Jordan, his hand now resting on my waist as he leans on his elbow, his head resting in his hand, and his eyes, filled with lust.

Pheramone Level:

"You dont have an accent." Chris's comment surprised me. HIs green eyes contrasting with his short blue hair.

"In school we were made to learn at least 3 languages as part of the curriculum." I reply looking at chris. The way he was looking at me, the look in his eyes. He knew I was lying.

"What about your parents?" Jordan asks.

"Oh they're..." I hesitate then take a shot. I havent spoken about it with anyone. Not about them. "They're dead." I say looking at my empty cup. The group gets quiet even though the room is loud. I feel Jordans hand tense on my waist.

"Im so sorry Star." Marilyn says before reaching over and putting her hand on mine. "If you dont mind me asking when did it happen?"

"The day before I moved here." I say looking at her. I feel the air become awkward.

"Anyone need anything to drink?" I ask standing up, making sure my dress is still covering my lady bits.

"Yeah can you get me another wine?" Marilyn asks before handing me her cup. I look to chris who just shakes his head.

"Jordan?" I ask.

"Oh no thank you I am set for the night." He says his intoxication level about .

"Alright ill be right back." I say as I turn around. I slither through groups of people, my heels sticking to the floor more than before. I feel the bodies move around me. Most people being so intoxicated that they have found somewhere through out the house to rest and sleep for the night.

I make it to the kitchen with the table filled with bottles. I pour the rose into Marilyns cup and pour 2 shots into my own. I put the lid on the bottles and pick up the cups. Only to regret turning around.

And just like that, the whole reason I came here was standing in front of me.

The black minidress hugs her figure, her signature T plastered on the front of it. A look of rage in her eyes.

Tera.

"I told you not to fucking show up here." She says raising her voice.

"Hey calm down baby everythings okay." Beast Boy appears behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. She shrugs him off.

"Is that my fucking dress too?" She asks practically yelling. The whole room gets quiet. Her intoxication level is past .

"Yes it it." I say in a sickly sweet voice as I set the drinks down and down my shots. I turn around and lean against the table. "It looks better on me doesnt it?" I ask baiting her on. I feel the rage I had before reappear but because of my intoxication level, it is more playful than anger.

The whole room looking at us as I feel whispers circle around us.

"You are such a fucking bitch." Tera says moving closer to me and farther from BB.

I keep my stance resting against the table. I see Jordan and his friends enter the room pushing through the crowd until he see's me, his eyes widening.

"And you are just fucking stu-pid." I reply moving my face towards her. A smile is on my face as I see her rage levels rise. She goes to move towards me before Jordan places himself between us.

"Hey calm down girls." He says as he puts his hands up in a defensive manner towards Tera. I see his shoulder blades move under his shirt, and his waist muscles flex under the pressure of having to break up a cat fight.

Tera yells vulgar words at my from around Jordan, I put my hand on his shoulder. He looks over his shoulder at me. "Dont worry about it." I say stepping around him and getting close to Tera. "Bring it on Bitch." I say before shoving Jordan out of the way and dodging Tera as she releases her claws in my direction. I easily twirl out of her reach, sending her towards Jordan and the liquor table. He dodges, Tera crashing into the table, knocking some of the bottles off making them shatter against the ground.

The crowd boos and she turns around, the look of a wild animal on her face. She charges me a few more times, I dodge them easily, stepping around the room. I giggle, her moves sloppy and easy to predict, making dodging them too easy. With each attack I can see Tera become more and more frustrated, her screams more frantic and bizzare.

She doesnt know of my skill. She doesnt know of all the training I went through with my father and his battle camps. Shes not even aware of the power I hold over her.

She charges me, I wind my fist up waiting for her to enter the perfect impact zone. Everything slows down. I can see her every move as if she were moving slower than light itself.

She enters the impact zone. I swing. I can see my fists trajectory perfectly, making up for my inebriated status, and just like that. Impact.

I punch her hard and fast stopping her in her tracks and sending her backwards. She hits the ground her hands instantly going towards her face. I move towards her crumpled body, swinging my leg back, and sending it into her stomach. She vomits onto the floor gasping for air.

I laugh. Father always said I was sadistic when it came to battling, although I didnt see it that way. I always showed mercy when I knew my enemy wouldnt charge me again. But now, in this moment, I knew I should stop but I didnt want to. The whole room was quiet, even the music having stopped so everyone could witness our brawl.

"Is that all you've got?" I say leaning over and grabbing her hair. "You talk big, but youre nothing but a sad little girl, thinking Daddys money will save you." Tera looks up at me wailing, tears streaming down her face, her cheekbone a hard red from where I hit her the first time. I smile, pulling her hair so she stands up. Im about to send her back to the ground when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turn my head, my emerald eyes meeting pitch black.

"Stop Starfire," Beast boy says with a sad look on his face. "You've won." Teras hair is still wrapped around my fingers, I look around the room, eyes filled with terror and sadness look back at me. Instantly I feel tears building up. I drop Tera to the floor.

Beast Boy instantly goes to her, holding the poor girl as she cries onto the floor. The room is still dead silent aside from the wails coming from the girl on the floor.

"Im sorry." I whisper looking at her. I should have stopped. I should have shown mercy.

I look up and see Jordan. His eyes are filled with sadness and...fear. We stare at eachother, my eyes ready to burst at any moment. I tear my eyes from him, only to have my heart broken. Next to Jordan, a red solo cup in hand, stands Raven. Her face emotionless, but her eyes telling me the whole story.

I feel the tears crawl down my face as I see the way she looks at me, the way everyone is looking at me.

I messed up.

I run out of the room, people clearing a path for me as I move through them. Theyre scared, they all are. I get outside of the house and stand there, hearing the voices build slowly.

I need to get out of here. I feel my body become light as a feather as I take off into flight, tears pouring down my face.

I head towards my dorm room. Not having noticed that outside at the party, black pair of eyes say me fly, saw the green energy I rediated. And were filled with just as much sorrow as I was feeling. I didnt know, that one day those eyes would be my salvation.

 **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Acceptance**

I hadn't left my room in days. Nor did anyone come looking for me. Tera never came back to our room, not even to get clothes. I wanted to apologize, even though I had no idea how to do so. I missed 2 days of classes. Not having the nerve to show my face to anyone. I didn't even leave for food. I felt like a survivor in the world, living off of my rationed saltine crackers and limited capri sun. As the internet told me I was living off of the 'college diet' only I didn't find the store brand ramen up to par with my standards. Only Shi-shi's Ramen was worth my time, his parents having grown up in Japan and learned the authentic recipe.

But I knew my time was limited, I couldn't hide forever. I couldn't stay locked away in my room, I already used some of my unexcused absence for the semester with a few of my classes, today would have been too much.

I looked at my clock. 9:17. I was officially late for my art class. Anxiety fills my chest as I think of Raven. The look she had on her face at the party, well her face was rather indifferent, but her eyes said everything. She had eyes filled with, fear, and something else I couldn't quite understand. It broke my heart to have her look at me like that. I cant face her not today.

I sit up on my bed, pulling the covers off of me and placing my feet on the cool carpeted floor. I have gotten used to the almost constant sounds of other students in the hallway outside my room, finding the presence of others comforting, and slightly discouraging, meaning I was never quite alone.

I get up and brush my teeth in me and Tera's bathroom, we were one of the few rooms with our own bathroom, having it been a new room built only last year. After a foul taste is gone from my mouth I brush my hair looking at myself in the mirror. Since the night of the party I noticed how the ends of my hair were a light solar yellow contrasting the deep red of the rest of my hair. I leave my hair down as I leave the bathroom and remove my pajamas, putting on a white form fitting t-shirt and a pair of black kapri leggings.

I at most could miss my art class, just to avoid Raven for this day. I cant see her, im too ashamed. As I get my bag ready with the things for my class later that day, I hear a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I yell as I plop my bag down on my bed and head towards the door. When I open it, my heart stops. Standing in front of me wearing a black shirt and her usual black hoodie, was Raven. She looks up at my face as I stand wide eyes and frozen.

"Can I come in?" She asks me in her usual monotone voice, however there was something inside it, something warm. I say nothing but move aside for her to enter the room. She looks around, clearly disgusted by the bring pink covering almost every surface.

"You're not in class." I say stating the obvious, not entirely knowing what else to say. I close the door behind me and make my way to the bed, feeling the need to do something, anything to keep my occupied.

"Neither are you." Raven says looking at me.

"I-I didn't want to go." I say fiddling with a piece of amethyst I have placed on my bedside table.

"I'm guessing you didn't want to go to any of your other classes either did you?" She says making me look to her. I feel such shame in myself. I wasn't ready to face her, and I never thought she would come looking for me.

"I'm sorry." I say looking at Raven. "Im just, so ashamed of my actions." I feel a heavy lump form in my chest and tears build in my eyes.

"Why?" Raven asks me, causing me to express the shock I felt at her words. I panic not entirely knowing what to say.

"I should have showed Tera mercy, I should have restrained myself and not have picked on her. Everyone looked at me so strangely and so harsh. No matter how inebriated I was I shouldn't have hurt her liked I did, nor should I have egged her on." I look at the floor, feeling the need to cry. I hate humans, I hate how they have rubbed off on me.

Silence sits between us for a moment, my eyes avoiding hers.

"I dont think you did anything wrong." She says. I look to her not knowing what to say, or how to handle the situation. "Tera had what was coming to her, you were just the person with enough balls to do it." Her eyes are filled with a warm hazy energy, her body language soft and forgiving. "And its not what you think, people arnt mad at you, if anything, they're proud of you."

I make no hesitation and move to Raven, quickly wrapping my arms around her tiny figure. I let the tears I was holding back fall, crying as I latch onto her for dear life. She returns the hug and holds me tight, lightly rubbing my back with one of her hands.

My tears fall, a mix between relief and gratitude. Yes it is good to know that not everyone hates me, but the fact that Raven, the only person I really cared about forgives me, that is something I would always be grateful for.

She holds me for a few more minutes before my tears start to slow down. I pull away from her and wipe the back of my hand against my eyes and nose. I look at Raven, our eyes making contact before she smiles at me, a slight chuckle leaving her lips. For some reason it isnt long until both of us are full blown laughing, I double over holding my stomach for the pain of laughing was too much. Raven stays laughing, rubbing the tears from her eyes before speaking. "Come on, lets get out of here."

This was the first time I saw Raven show emotion, REAL emotion. And it was positive. I get my bag and slide on some black flats. As soon as I step out of the dorm, all eyes are on me. I look to Raven and she smiles. We start walking, the room silent as we make our way to the stair case, right before my foot reaches the first step, I hear one clap from the otherside of the hallway. Its a girl with long brown hair, she smiles at me as she continues clapping, "Thanks for standing up to her, none of us were brave enough to!" She yells, and suddenly everyone starts clapping for me. I am speechless as the hallway fills with cheers for me. I smile and head down the stairs, Raven right beside me.

We made the descision to go to the cafe. As we made our way across campus people applauded and congradulated me for what I did. Most of them giving me positive compliments.

As we walked through the almost mid day sun, something happened between Raven and I. There was an energy exchange. A form of acceptance and, pride. The was Raven looked at me, the way her body language screamed she was proud of me. It made me feel only more privledged to have her in my life.

We spend hours at the cafe, Raven telling me of her experiences at the party, and how she went to each of my classes the past 2 days looking for me. We shared things I never would have thought to share with a human being. She spoke to me about her relationship with her father and how it wasnt a very good one. I returned the favor, speaking to her about my family, my mother, father, and sister, I even told her about my younger brother that died in childbirth, never giving me the pleasure of meeting him.

"So Im assuming you and your sister didnt really get along." Raven says sipping her blueberry smoothie, her voice no longer monotone, but filled with intreague and attention.

"We did when we were younger," I feel a lump form in my chest at the mention of my sister, but its been months, probably longer on my planet, the need to speak overwhelming me. "Its just when we got older, and my parents were having...money troubles, and it was on me to help fix the situation, however," I pause, looking out onto the people passing in the street. The actual memory and what happened is pushed down, shoved past every bit of sanity I have, for, it is too gruesome to speak aloud. But, Raven does not need to know the full story, not the entire truth.

"You dont need to talk about it if you dont want too." Raven speaks breaking me out of my apparently long silence.

"No," I say shaking my head, putting a smile on. "its fine. Long story short. Black fire...helped me get a job, I went to work, came home after a while, and when I came back everything was different. Black fire was different. She turned people against me, saying I abandoned my family and the ones I loved for me own personal gain, and then... My parents died."

Me and Raven share a silent moment before she breaks it.

"I'm sorry your parents died, when I first heard it I couldn't believe it. But death is a part of this painful mortal cycle." Raven says in an almost mind blowing casual way. Until I replay what she said in my mind.

"First heard it?" I say raising an eyebrow.

Raven grins. "The day after the part I got a very interesting phone call from someone you were having quite a bit of fun with at the party." She says waiting for a reply. When she doesnt get one she continues. "Jordan." She says the biggest grin upon her features.

Instantly I slam my head into the table, using my arms to cover my head as if to mask my embarrassment. Jordan, I completely forgot about him. When I left the party I was so upset Raven saw me like that that he wasnt even a thought in my mind.

"S-so you and Jordan are friends?" I ask my head against the table and my face hot.

"No." She says plainly before I ever so slightly look up to her through my hair. "Apparently some of the people he knows saw us together and told him we were friends. From what he said he told a teacher him and I shared a class and had to talk to me about an assignment. He got my number and called me looking for you. It was really annoying having him call me and ask where you were, and what happened to you after the party. He says he went after you when you left the party, but when he got outside you wernt there."

I sit up, pressing my ice water against my cheeks to cool the down. "I apologize for the inconvenience." I say, my mind going a thousand miles per minute. He came outside looking for me, after what He saw me do to Tera, he still came out to find me.

Raven stabs her smoothie with her straw. "Its fine Star, when I told him I couldnt find you either he seemed quite worried."

My blush increased, the image of Jordans face and how I saw his deep brown eyes scan over my body sends shivers through my entire being. It would have been breeding season on Tamaran last month on earths time. I regain my composure when Ravens phone dings and she scowls at her screen.

"You know it would make my life a lot easier if you had a phone Starfire, then I wouldn't be getting messages like this." She lifts her phone screen to my eye level and shows me the message that was sent to her. I see the name at the top of the screen and blush.

J: have u found Star yet?

"O-oh." I say before chugging my water. "I-im sorry Raven."

She grins and pulls her phone away, her fingers tapping away at a message.

Jordan messaged her, looking for me! What do I do? Humans are much more complex then other life forms, should I tell her to say something to him? Should I meet up with him? What if when he came out looking for me at the party he was going to say he was proud? Or even worse, say he was disappointed? What if hes mad at me for ditching him? Why do I care so much what he thinks of me? Are humans rubbing off on me too much?

"Stop thinking about it so much." Raven pulls me out of my own mind and looks at me. Can she read me that easy? "I told him I found you and that you just haven't been feeling very well, he asked for you number and I told him you broke your phone and that you're getting a new one today."

I knot my eyebrows. "Raven I am grateful for your help, but I do not have enough currency for a cellular device."

She finishes her smoothie. "I can give you my old one." She says while combing her fingers through her dark violet hair. "We can head to my dorm when were done here."

Joy fills me. Not only is Raven giving me a device of earth technology but she is going to show me her chamber!

We chat for a while younger, speaking about our love lifes and and the men we shared our beds with. Raven never had the best luck with men. After her first partner she ended up keeping her heart closed to most, eventually loosing interest in most males that approached her.

"There was someone I was interested in," Raven speaks as she sets her things into her bag. "But he chose to someone else, someone who would help him get farther in life, someone who would pay his way to his goal." She looks off in a melancholic manner before standing, I do the same, gathering my things before leaving the cafe.

Raven leads me through the streets for about 15 minutes before we stop in front of a two story flower shop. I admire the cute chic building accented with peony's, and roses of every color as she reaches through the metal bar of the iron gate, unlocking it before stepping in and holding the gate open for me. I pass daffodils and herbs as we slither down the flower overgrown sandstone path before stepping up a narrow set of stairs leading us to the second story. I am completely enthralled with my surroundings. A yard overflowing with plants and colors, honey bees sopping from one flower to the next, the aesthetic completely opposite of the way Raven presents herself.

Raven unlocks a glass door before holding in open to me and I step in. My breath catches at what I see. Her room looks like the embodiment of the night sky. Her walls are plastered with posters of the mystics, accented with farie lights glittered across the ceiling. Large plants clutter the window sill, light shines through her translucent almost paper thin curtains, the color of them giving the room an evervescant purple glow.

She walks in and sets her bag on the class coffee table, pushing notebooks out of the way to make space for me before she plops down on her bed and begins untying her boots, setting them down on the polished wooden floor.

"I love your home!" I say cheerfully as I look around the cute one bedroom apartment. This is a pure gem. The ambiance, the way the thick walls cancel out the sounds of the city, the way the plants sing in the sunlight, its purely magic in one of its greatest forms.

I can see Raven blush at my comment, her body movements slightly rough as she stands up to light an incense. "Thank you." She whispers.

We make small talk as she warms up to me in her home. I can tell she doesn't bring people over considering how she started picking up crystals and drawings immediatly, trying to organize the clutter that is her house.

Her phone bings multiple times in a row. She looks at her phone and scowls before ripping apart her drawers. "What are you looking for?" I ask rotating an amethyst in my palm, feeling the energy flow through me.

"I need to find you this phone," She says ripping through a pile of black clothes on the floor. "Jordan keeps messaging me asking when youre getting your phone. Its annoying." Im about to ask her what he is saying about me when she finds the cellular device she is gifting to me.

By the time I get it set up and Raven impatiently has taught me how to use it It is well into the evening. In between all of the stress and confusion Raven and I shared quite a few laughs, enjoying ourselves as we sipped tea and spoke to automated voices.

"Goodbye friend Raven!" I beam towards her as I stand on the covered porch of her second story apartment.

She grins at me as she leans against the doorway of her apartment. "Goodbye Star. Ill see you tomorrow." We wave goodbye before I head down the wooden stairs and make it to the iron gate. I hear Raven call down to me, her elbows resting on the wooden railing of her porch. She looks so in place with the night sky behind her, so at ease.

"Star!"

"Yes?"

Raven tosses me a half asses smile, her phone lit up in her hands. "Would you be interested in hanging out with me tomorrow afternoon? I have plans to meet up with some friends and I was wondering if you would like to come along."

Joy fills me up and begins overflowing as I squeal in a way that makes Raven cover her ears. "Ill take that as a yes." She says typing away on her phone.

"Yes absolutely!" I saw before waving goodbye again and make my way down the road slightly. Turning a corner quickly enough that I can take off. Flying quicker than light around town, my fingers typing away a message to a certain brown haired male whos words are smoother than the skin of a blood soaked infant. My smile, a mile wide.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Sorry its been like 3 months since I last updated. I started reading more books and work has been a little crazy. Especially with me getting a 2nd job. But here is the new chapter! Ill be trying to update withing March.**

 **Also a great thanks to the 4 people that reviewed since the last chapter was published.**

 **Thank you very much-**

 **~ Miss Geek**

 **~ Pickles333**

 **~ Dumbis**

 **~ ReaperDemonIceWolf**

 **I hope you will stick around with me till the end!**


End file.
